People often make travel bookings according to a pre-determined set of rules, or according to their accustomed travel arrangements. However, certain types of bookings may often result in costly changes at the last minute. It may be that booking different types travel arrangements, for example, in a different travel class with no change penalty, may be a wiser choice for certain bookings, such as, for example, bookings for travel and accommodations for a convention or for a customer meeting that may often require last-minute changes.
What is clearly needed is a system, method and apparatus for tracking booking behavior patterns of travelers, and, based on historical aggregate data and internal and external events, for suggesting better booking methods for initial bookings, resulting in a lower average over-all cost.